Snow x Bigby
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A snigby fanfic. Hope you enjoy. :) Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Bigby POV

I was walking to my room when I was stopped by Snow.

"Hey Bigby. I need you to come with me."

She had a serious look on her face.

"Okay what is it?"

"Just come with me."

She then turned around and started walking. I could never argue with her so I just went with it. After we walked to the main office we stopped for a sec.

"Get ready Bigby."

" What do you mean?"

Then she opened the door and lots of different people yelled 'SURPRISE!'

"Woah what is this?"

"Its a surprise party for you."

"For what exactly?"

" Your promotion."

" Promotion?"

" Yeah you now are head detective."

" Wow that's pretty cool."

"Are you kidding!? That's amazing!"

She seemed really happy. Don't get me wrong I'm happy too because I am now the most powerful authority section in Fable Town and I get to be closer to Snow.

Towards the middle of the party Snow pulled me aside.

"Yes Snow what is it?"

"I wanted to congratulate you before we go home."

"Why didn't you out there?"

She blushed then answered.

"I don't know just wanted it to be us. Well see you in the office tomorrow."

Then she turned and walked away. I smiled at the thought of being here with her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow POV

I got up early so I could get to the office sooner. I wanted to see Bigby there. By the time I actually got to the office he was already there.

"Wow you're here early."

"Yeah I wanted a head start on things."

"Well let's open up shop."

Then I walk over to the sign to the complaints office and flipped the sign.

After an hour some came in running saying something about someone attacking other people. Bigby and I looked at each other then started running to where he said. Once we got there, there was a wired looking creature throwing things and attempting to hurt others.

"You stay here."

"You kidding I couldn't fight that thing. You go." I say sarcastically. He smiled then walked over to it. The second he got close enough to it, it back handed him into a table in the room.

"Hey Bigby! You alright?"

" Yes Snow now get back."

I heard him growl then he got up and ran at it and tackled it out the front window. They got into this huge fight and after 20 minutes they finally stopped. Bigby had defeated it and took it into custody. Then he turned to face me and his face was bloody.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm... fine."

Then he fell over.

I called the doctor and they took him to the hospital. I followed. Once we got there he told me that he would be okay but would need some rest time. I nodded and walked in his room.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah guess so."

"I could never do that. Thanks for doing the hard stuff like fighting and interrogating."

"Its no big deal. Man the first day on the job and I already end up in the hospital."

I laughed a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow POV

After I finished my work my phone started ringing. I looked at who it was and the name was Bigby. So I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey snow its me. Would you like to come over to my place for a little. Just to you hang out?"

"Sure I'll be right over."

"K see you then."

Then he hung up and I grabbed my bag and started heading for Bigby's apartment.

As I got to the door I heard his neighbors yelling. I wonder if they're always yelling. I hope not that would get really annoying for Bigby. I knocked on the door. Then I saw Bigby come out.

"Oh hay Snow please come in."

"Thanks."  
Once I got in I saw he actually cleaned his apartment. That's amazing! I put my bag down and sat down on the chair. He sat down next to me.

"Soooo, how are you?"  
I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Well you know I've been better."  
He said that while rubbing his neck. I giggled a little.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure."  
He got up and walked to the fridge.

"What would you like? I got milk, juice, soda?"

"What am I 6? Its not like I don't drink."

"Sorry I just..."  
I laughed some.

"Its okay. Anything is fine."  
He came back with two beers.  
All night we were drinking and talking and laughing (don't correct my grammar. I know its wrong.) It was really fun spending time with the head detective. At about 2:00 am we were both pretty drunk. Then we heard some loud crashing down stairs. He got up and went out. I followed. Once we got there, there was some guy holding a fire poker with a sweater with a hoodie on. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was human. Or so I thought. He kept saying some words like 'More. More power.' Then I noticed his hands were covered in blood and there were about 6 people laying on the ground around him with blood everywhere.

"Stay back snow."  
I heard him say as he got ready to fight. But he and I were still woozy and messed up from drinking so much. He took one step towards the guy and he was already charged by the killer. If Bigby wasn't as good at fighting as he is he would have been stabbed but he dodged it. Bigby grabbed the killer's arm and shoved him back but he just came back immediately. What ever he was it wasn't human.


	4. Chapter 4

Bigby POV

After the first attack he kept going on and on attacking. Then he attacked and aimed for my neck. He probably would have taken off my head but I stopped he hand before he could reach me. Over the years I've gotten stronger so my normal form now is just as powerful as my half wolf form then.

"What are you?"

I asked him.

"I am... THE END OF YOU!"

He then pulled out one of his knives and jabbed it directly in my side. Fortunately I don't die unless its ten knives or silver. So after he takes a step back I stand there for a second to make it look like I was actually defeated but then I grabbed the handle and threw it at him. It threw it hard enough to go through his stomach easily. He looked very surprised. He stumbled back a step then looked directly at me.

"I thought you would have died because of that."

" Yeah well there's a lot you don't know about me."

He laughed.

"I know just enough."

" Do you now."

"Probably."

He lunged at me and grabbed a chair then hit me upside my head. I turned and grabbed his leg and threw him out the window. I jumped out but by the time I got on the sidewalk he was already standing in the middle of the street.

"No matter what you do I won't die. He said I won't he gave me power to kill all of you!"

"Hey I don't think its a good idea to stand out there."

"What something is going to fall out of the sky and crush me?!"

Then a bus comes diving down the road at full speed and hits the guy causing him to splat all over the place. Then the bus stopped and the old driving looked and called 911.

"Told ya."

"Hey Bigby."

" Oh yeah hey Snow."

"Looks like you stopped another."

" Yep."

"I don't know what he was but he wasn't human."

"I know but he's gone now so I'm going home to clean up."

"Oh yeah want to finish our night out?"

"Sure." Then we walked back up to my apartment after calling the clean up crew for the blood and broken property.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow POV

After the incident yesterday we have been looking into what the man was. He wasn't human but he wasn't anything from the fables either. We went around town talking to people, asking what they may or may not know about this type of activity.

"Hey Snow you know what, he was talking about how someone gave him his power. He said 'No matter what you do I won't die. He said I won't he gave me power to kill all of you!' I wonder who could do something like that?"

"I don't know but whoever he is he can't be left unnoticed."

We went all day asking and talking then when we were about to give up a man standing in the shadow of an alley stopped us.

"I here you're looking for the man giving out powers?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

Bigby asked.

"Well I don't know his name but I do know how you could get some. But of course you will need to pay."

"Yeah yeah whatever just tell us where he is."

"He works downtown. It looks like a broken down burnt building but on the inside its a whole new world."

" Thanks."

"Hey."

He motioned his hand out for money while looking around. Bigby rolled his eyes and handed him a hundred. The man walked away.

"So what do you think? Should we trust him?"

I asked.

"I mean we could try."

We started walking to the place and sure enough we stumbled on a building that fits the description.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

Then we walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow POV

After we entered the building the entire inside changed into what looked like a drug lab. Of course that is illegal but what was more important is that what the man said was true and if that's the case then we have to stop it. As we were walking someone stopped us.

"Awww welcome to my shop. Please look around and if you want the special stuff come see me in the back room."

Then Bigby punched him in the face.

"Hey! Why did you do that!?"

I yelled at him.

"Sorry it was a twitch."

" Oh that's quite alright."

Then we see the mans broken nose start to heal at an accelerated pace.

"Instant regeneration."

" Yes it comes with the special."

" Oh I see. Well may we have a look at this, special?"

"Of course. Please, this way."

He motions to the back door. We walk in and see packages of the "special" on shelves. There were 3 other guys that must also have the power. And if I remember that one almost defeated Bigby then 3 would finish the job, so we shouldn't cause a problem.

"Please choose what ever you like. There are many kinds of different types. Of course you will need money to."

"Yes, of course, we have money."

Then Bigby grabs a bag labeled regeneration.

"So how fast would it heal a gunshot?"

"About 5 seconds."

" Wow that's amazing. So if anyone wanted to kill you they would need to do it in 5 seconds?"

" What are you saying?"

I saw Bigby toss the bag up an inch from his palm.

"Oh I'm just asking."

Then he chucks the bag at his face and they all charge him. Then he throws me a bag.

"Trust me."

"Okay."

The bag is labeled "defense" so I guess it was to protect me. Then the fight started.

Whatwillhappen?...


	7. Chapter 7

Bigby POV

After Snow used the defense thing my focus was reapplied to the other guys. I grabbed one by the stomach and ran him into a wall. I turned around and back fisted another. Then went to punching the one in front of me. As I hit him twice the other grabbed a rope and pulled me back with it around my throat. I flipped him over and stomped his head into the ground.

"1 down, 2 to go."

I looked up then was grabbed by the throat and smashed against a table. I kicked him back. I can feel my wolf side tugging at me to let it out but I can't. It can loose control again. I don't need that now. I got off the table and flipped it over. He dodged it and stabbed me with a knife that fell off the table.

"Bigby!"

I took out the knife and threw it to the side.

"I'm okay don't worry."

"Oh but you won't be okay."

We looked over to see the main boss walking towards me. He grabbed the other guy by the throat. What was really weird is that his hand turned into this metallic claw. He lifted the guy off the ground then crushed his neck. The guy's head went flying across the room.

"There are 2 ways to kill someone with instant regeneration. 1. Decapitate them or destroy their spinal cord."

" That's a pretty nice ability you got there. Shape shifting and such."

"Thank you. Now show me your abilities."

His arm turned into a silver blade and he jumped at me. I dodged but he swung back cutting my chest open. He's fast and is wielding the only thing he needs to kill me. This will be fun. He jumped at me again. I grabbed the blade for a second so it wouldn't melt my hand and three him against the wall. He hit it then stood up again. His body was damaged as a normal body. That's a good thing to know. He doesn't have indestructible skin. He ran at me and kept swinging. I saw a look of madness in his eyes. That made me distracted for a sec which aloud him to slash my arm off. Then at my chest again. I stumbled back a couple steps then he kicked me out a window to the other room. He grabbed me by the shirt while still in air and ran me against the wall until coming to an elevator shaft. He held me over it.

"You shouldn't fight a fight you can win!"

"I didn't fight you because I knew I could win. I fought you to protect everyone else."

"How stupid. You're going to die for others who don't even know you!?"

The look in his eyes were very similar to that in the guy's eyes I fought awhile ago.

"Well if I did stop you, would that stop all this?"

"Of course I own all of them!"

He motioned to all the workers.

"All but her."

I pointed to Snow.

"Oh I will own her after I'm done with you."

I snapped. I grabbed his arm and swung him around so he was hanging on my leg. I was holding on from my one arm.

"No please stop let us up. I'm sorry!"

"Apologize to her."

"Who?!"

"Snow White."

" Okay okay I'm sorry!"

I pulled us up and we were standing on the edge when Snow came over.

Power Boss POV

After the sheriff pulled us up we were standing on edge when stupid Snow had to say something. I was about to stab Bigby when she startled him. He jumped back into me making fall back into the shaft.

"Wait NOOO!"

I fell then it all stopped.

Snow POV

When Bigby came up I ran to him.

"Bigby."

I guess I scared him because he jumped a little into the other guy causing him to fall into the shaft. He yelled then hit the bottom. He splat all over the bottom.

"Well I guess that counts as destroying the spinal cord."

He started laughing.


End file.
